Si difficile!
by Izaza
Summary: Chris est revenu du futur, croyant faire le bien, il veut dire la vérité aux soeurs Halliwell, malheureusement, il n'était pas revenu tout seul, son tyran de frère l'a suivi.


_Bonjour/bonsoir, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, pour mon autre histoire : Mauvaise idée! Je suis en panne d'inspiration... à vrai dire, je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais faire avec cette idée, donc je mets un nouveau, en attendant de retrouver mon inspiration. Je vais être longue pour les chapitres, je suis dans un programme continue, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai que une à deux semaines de congés et que j'ai le double des cours que quelqu'un qui est en régulier ;)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chris regarda les trois sœurs Halliwell et Léo. Il était dans le pétrin. En plus d'avoir menti envers les sœurs Halliwell, il était dans l'incapacité de dire la vérité.

-Je suis désolé, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais! Tu dis la vérité et maintenant! Répondit Piper.

Chris regarda Piper et soupira.

-Même ici, tu es capable…

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda Léo.

-Elle est capable de me faire dire la vérité, alors je vais vous le dire, je suis…

Une boule de feu frappa Chris au ventre. Il se retrouva au fond du grenier et souffrais le martyre. Qui? C'est la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit. _Il ne peut pas être ici, le portail s'est refermé avant! _

-Coucou petit frère! Ça fait longtemps, attends, pas vraiment plus que tu es venu me voir il y a quelques minutes!

-Co…Comment tu as fait, tu étais loin et tu ne pouvais pas bouger!

-J'ai mes méthodes, Chris. L'inconnu regarda les sœurs Halliwell et Léo. Il est encore là lui?

-Quoi? Demanda Paige, après quelques minutes de silence.

-Léo, content de te revoir.

-Ah, euh… Salut… et tu es?

-Je suis…

-Si tu le dis, tu dis mon identité!

-Tu ne leurs as pas dit?

-Non.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te tue? Comment veux-tu qu'il ait confiance en toi, si tu ne dis pas qui tu es?

-Je… c'est que je ne peux pas leur dire, ils me détestent.

L'inconnu se tourna vers Piper.

-Toi, qui es une mère, tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaitre tes enfants?

-Quoi? Mes enfants? Je n'ai que… Wyatt! Tu es Wyatt!

-C'était temps, dire que tu disais que tu allais toujours nous reconnaitre…

-Nous? Demanda Phoebe. Il n'y a que toi comme enfant…

-Non. Répondit Chris.

Piper se laissa tomber sur le sol, elle venait de réaliser que Wyatt n'était pas le seul enfant qu'elle a. Phoebe alla rejoindre sa sœur et pris sa main dans ses mains. Paige resta bouche-bée, l'inconnu était Wyatt et si elle avait bien compris, Chris était son neveu. Quelle journée!

-C'est qui? Les autres enfants? Demanda Léo.

-Tu es aussi con que dans le futur toi. Répondit simplement Wyatt. Dans mes souvenirs, j'ai appelé quelqu'un ici, j'ai dit : petit frère. Tu sais ce que ça signifie?

-Attendez, comment j'ai pu avoir d'autres enfants, je ne suis plus avec Léo.

-C'est que mon stupide petit frère s'amuse à tout détruire, logiquement, il devrait être… Piper! Tu dois faire l'amour avec Léo!

Les sœurs Halliwell regardaient Wyatt avec des gros yeux.

-Qu…Quoi?

-Il devrait être conçu… Wyatt se tourna vers Chris. Comment! Comment as-tu pu oublier ta conception!

-Euh… c'est que je pensais plutôt à te sauver…

-Tu es stupide des fois! À cause de toi, Grand frère doit encore s'occuper de tes dégâts…

-Je ne suis plus un enfant!

-Tu es sure?

- Ferme-la!

-Stop! Tu… Chris… Tu es vraiment…

-Arrête Piper, tu vois bien que c'est des mensonges, aussi non, tu l'aurais reconnu, non? Termina Paige.

-Chris Halliwell, sa sonne bien…

-Erreur, c'est Chris Perry Halliwell. Continua Wyatt.

-Wy… ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.

-J'aime te voir souffrir, mais _maman _comment te sens-tu, depuis que tu sais que l'être que tu détestais le plus est ton fils?

-Wyatt! Je ne le détestais pas, il avait trop de mystère autour de lui, ce n'est pas notre faute si il n'a rien dit sur lui!

Wyatt soupira, il détestait ses parents de cette époque, comment ils ont pu ne pas reconnaitre leurs enfants. Lui, il aurait compris, mais Chris retenait beaucoup de sa mère, étant Piper, Wyatt aurait reconnu tout de suite, quoi que lui non plus, n'aurais peut-être pas reconnu son frère.

Wyatt vit le petit Wyatt se téléporter dans la pièce, _tient, il est là lui…_

-Je peux? Demanda l'ainé en regardant vers son petit lui.

-Non! Cria Piper et alla chercher son fils. Tu ne t'approche pas de lui!

-Et bien, tu crois même que je serais capable de me tuer?

-C'est qu'on ne sait rien de toi, bien que tu sois mon neveu, je ne te laisserais pas toi petit… Continua Phoebe.

-Chris… Est-ce que je peux te parler? Demanda timidement Piper.

-Va s'y.

-Je suis… désolée, je t'ai tellement blessé, j'aurais du être plus gentille avec toi, j'aurais du sentir que tu étais mon fils, j'ai tellement honte…

-Piper, arrête, il peut nous mentir, encore! Interrompit Léo.

La pièce est devenue très silencieuse, tout le monde se regardait sans rien dire. Piper baissa sa tête, elle avait de plus en plus honte. Paige se frotta les tempes, trop de détails pour elle. Phoebe regardait encore Chris avec dégoût, mais si c'était vraiment Wyatt, il n'aurait pas menti sur l'identité de Chris, aussi non, qu'elle serait son but? Léo, lui, ne croyait pas un mot, ce n'était peut-être pas Wyatt qui était devant eux, finalement.


End file.
